koopalingfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa (Cheatsy Koopa in the D.I.C. Cartoons) is a loyal servant of his Koopa King father Bowser, who worked with his other siblings. He is the youngest of the Koopalings, however Larry Koopa was once developed that the Koopalings were not Bowser's children. (Only Bowser Jr. was his only son) By now, Larry Koopa first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. His latest appearance is SSB4. Larry Koopa is named after a musician, Larry Mullen Jr. In SSB4, he was conformed to be the leader of the Koopalings. Looks Larry Koopa did not always looked the same, in Super Mario Bros. 3 he had a white mowhalk with 2 fangs on the sides of his mouth, and a green spiked shell while in Super Mario World he kept the same style. Until New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry had a different animation; His white mowhlak has now changed to a sky-blue color and it looked like Larry had lost 2 of his fangs from Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World. If one looks closely, Larry is known to have a blue star birthmark on the side of his head, similar to Morton Koopa Jr. Also, Larry had a sky-blue shell with blue rings instead of a green shell. In the D.I.C. Cartoons instead of the mowhalk, Larry Koopa had a dark-blue junior hairstyle, and his name was changed to Cheatsy Koopa instead (Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3). Later, in the Super Mario World TV series Cheatsy Koopa had the same hairstyle, but in a light, lime green color this time. As known in Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry Koopa held a magic scepter almost from every game he appeared in, making him the only Koopaling to retain a magic scepter mutliple times. Also, in most games, Larry is also known to be one of the most easiest Mario game bosses. Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 Larry Koopa makes his debut first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. In this game, Larry is the first koopaling to be battled in Grassland. He steals the magic wand from the king and transforms him into a dog (cobrat in SNES & GBA version). When Mario reaches Larry's cabin in his airship, Larry will start attacking with the stolen magic wand and shoot ring-like objects at Mario, then he will jump from a distance. Mario will need to jump on his head 3 times to be defeated, then Larry will quickly retreat in his shell, letting Mario get the wand back, then the king is transformed back to its normal state. Super Mario World Larry Koopa's second appearance is Super Mario World, where he is the last koopaling to be fought. However in battle, Larry utilizes Iggy Koopa's attack pattern. He will stand on a tilting platform atop of lava with 3 podoboos jumping up and down. Larry can throw a ball at a time, meaning that Mario can spin-jump on it without damage. He is immune to all of Mario's attacks, unless he gets kicked off the platform and falls to the lava. Then by now, Mario literally kicks Larry's castle and gains access to Bowser's castle. This is the first time Larry Koopa is the last koopaling to fight since the Mario games he appeared in so far. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry Koopa makes his first 3-D rendered appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is still the first boss from Super Mario Bros. 3. Before battle, Larry is shocked at Mario's presence and rages, then ready to fight. He will shoot sky-blue fireballs at Mario then jump. If Mario stomps on his head, Larry will spin his shell around the area, and Mario will get damaged upon contact with the shell. Larry can also be defeated using fireballs. If Mario jumps on his head 3 times, Larry will fall to the ground, then retreat to his castle. In Larry's second battle, (in the castle) Kamek the Magikoopa will spread magic across the room, making 5 blue/purple platforms shift up and down. Larry will still attack the same method, but his spinning shell is faster and a little bit harder to avoid. Because of the moving room, Larry's shell can get stuck one of the 2 platforms, unless Mario gets to another platform before he can jump on Larry's head again. After more 3 stomps, Larry is defeated and falls off the screen, leaving the key to World 2. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Larry Koopa still has the same tactics and functions in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Like the previous game, Larry will throw a tantrum by the fact that Mario is here. He is the boss of the unlockable World Mushroom, and his battle features are 4 pillars which shuffle in & out of holes in the area. Larry Koopa, like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he will shoot sky-blue fireballs except to the point where they ricochet off the walls during the fight. If Mario defeats Larry, then he will obtain the key to World 3. New Super Mario Bros. U Larry Koopa reappears in the upcoming launch title New Super Mario Bros. U, alongside the rest of his siblings, Boom Boom, Kamek, Bowser Jr., and Bowser. He is the boss of Sparkling Waters with his own custom airship. Larry's battle strategy is to blast fireballs while summoning 3 water geysers that act as platforms, like his previous appearances. However when Larry spins in his shell, the water geysers give him a boost, so it would be harder to avoid (jumping can evade it easily). New Super Koopalings 3DS (fanon) Larry appears for the first time in fanon games, along with the other 6 koopalings, the fanon koopalings, Abel Koopa, and Aiva O. Koopa. He is playable after Abel is unlocked. Read More Larry Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Ludwig von Koopa Bowser Jr. Boom Boom Pom Pom Bowser Gallery |left]] |left]] Category:Koopalings Category:Larry Koopa Category:Villains Category:Mario Villians Category:Magic characters Category:Canon